


Until the end don’t falter, endure it, & change it up

by Killapikkoletta



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, But he's a sweetheart in reality, Chan is kinda an asshole, Character Death, Dom Bang Chan, Drugs, Gambling, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Mr. and Mrs Smith au, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Prostitution, Protective Minho, Sad Ending, Stealing, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Two Endings, Violence, casino - Freeform, drugs during sex, felix is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killapikkoletta/pseuds/Killapikkoletta
Summary: Chan and Minho are famous in the gambling industry. They steal, deceive and cheat. They hit and get away before being recognised. Everyone is looking for them: the police, gangs and casino owners, but they always run away without leaving a trace. One day Chan meets Felix and let him join their duo despite the promise to always be just the two of them.Or: Minho and Chan are the Korean Mr and Mrs Smith, but they met the wrong people along the way.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Until the end don’t falter, endure it, & change it up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I know I already have two stories I need to conclude, but Stray Kids are an inexhaustible source of new ideas and I just... I couldn't stop myself from writing new stories. This one came to my mind as soon as I finished watching their newest Japanese MV 'All In' which is great! The rap, the music, the choreography! I wrote the first chapter on a whim while listening to this song on loop.  
> It will be short, I thought about writing it all together and post it as a one-shot, but I guess I don't have enough patience.  
> I hope you'll like it!

Another round, just another one. Chan knew he should go by now; he knew people were starting to suspect his luck and were getting nervous, he could see it in their eyes. The security men of the casino were whispering in their radios and the dealer at their table was watching him closely. He knew he should stop, but it was addicting. Knowing that he could be exposed at any time, the feeling of winning a large sum of money, the death glares he was getting from his rivals. Everything was so addicting to Chan to the point he didn’t care he could end the night with a bullet in his head. No, knowing that he was risking his life was addicting too.

He looked up, smirking at the dealer and he nodded, meaning he was ready for another round. He felt the grip on his shoulder tightening, and he turned to look at his partner. He was smiling like always, his Minho was always smiling, but behind it he could see his uncertainty, the desire to go away, to collect the money they won and disappear like they always do. Chan kissed his hand and caught his attention.

« Don’t worry, Kitten, I’ll come back home. » Minho knew the meaning behind those words. He knew that was Chan’s last round. He knew he had to collect the money and wait for him.

He squeezed Chan’s shoulder one last time and turned away from the blackjack table, headed to the counter to collect their money. He flashed his best smile to the guy behind the counter, charming his way to his heart. He knew he was handsome, Chan always reminded him how beautifully perfect he was. Since the beginning, he always praised him and treated him like he was the most precious thing in the world. His first words to him were a horrible pick up line, but Minho fell instantly for his dimples, his laugh, his bright and smart eyes, and mostly for his stupid addition for intense emotions. The first time Chan took him to a casino, Minho understood his feelings. Even if the lights were blinding him, the noise was too loud, and the smell of smoke was unbearable, he couldn’t contain his smile. Chan had led him into a new world, full of lies, cheaters and danger, and Minho couldn’t be happier.

He put his pouch on the counter and opened it, letting the chips fall on the surface. « I came to claim my winning. »

The guy behind the counter licked his lips, checking Minho out. He was wearing an electric blue suit with a gold necktie and gold pocket-handkerchief. A touch of glittery eyeshadow and a thin line of eyeliner enhanced his beautiful almond eyes. The trousers he was wearing were chosen by Chan, and they were so thigh that sometimes Minho had difficulties to walk.

« Did you win a lot, handsome? » the guy asked, laying a hand on his shoulder, and starting to massage it. Minho wanted to shrug it off and just take the money, but he knew how it worked, so he smiled brightly and put on his most naive expression. 

« You bet! Tonight, was my night! » He exclaimed without missing a beat. « I wonder if I keep being lucky. » He added, batting his eyelashes while the guy in front of him was counting their money. He saw him chocking and faltering while counting, but he rapidly resumed his task, stacking all the money in Minho’s purse.

« I guess it’s your lucky day, because- »

« All in! » Minho could hear Chan’s voice even if he was at the opposite side of the casino. He smirked.

« Sorry, Honey, I must cut our conversation short, » he said, grabbing his money. He winked to the guy behind the counter and ran to his partner’s side.

Chan took his hand and laughing he made his way out through the back door, slamming it behind them. The sign “Personal authorized only” falling after their theatrical exit.

Minho met Chan at his lowest. He was kicked out by his parents for being _different_. Alone and without money he was lured in the prostitution business. His face landed him his first job, with his lips full and luscious he gave his first blowjob, and with his talent in dancing he charmed his way on the top of his whorehouse. He was the most requested, he was famous even in the nearby cities. He got to choose his clients and what to do. Still, he didn’t know what he was missing out. Chan showed him his world and roped Minho in without hesitation.

Chan arrived like a storm during the summer, he wasn’t expected. He entered the brothel and asked for their best whore, throwing a ridiculous amount of cash on the floor of the hall. Twenty minutes after the scene, Minho was performing for the mysterious client. He was handsome, he had flaws, but those only made him perfect to Minho’s eyes. The man had an alluring aura around him that captured his attention as soon as he walked through the door of his house. Minho gave his all, dancing with passion and his all might, but Chan stopped him while he was grinding on his lap. He stared in his eyes, gently caressed his cheek and with a firm voice, he said: « Be mine. »

« This time we almost get caught, » Minho said out of breath once they reached their harbour in the richest part of the capital. « You should be careful, we’re not in some unknown city at the end of the world now. We’re in the capital. »

Chan scoffed, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the chair in front of him, before turning around and launching himself on the other. Minho took several steps behind, caught off guard, hitting the wall with his back. His neck immediately attacked by his partner, who was quickly sucking a trail of marks on the side of it, reaching a soft spot behind his ear. Minho hummed, clearly pleased. « What were you saying? » Chan smirked, attaching again his lips to Minho’s neck.

« What have I- » A moan erupted from his lips when Chan bit his earlobe. « Chan, » he said, his voice trembling. He tried to push him away, but his strength left his body as soon as Chan slid a hand under his waist palming him through his trousers. He sighed, slamming his head on the wall behind him. « Chan. » This last one was a whisper. A tremendously arousing whisper that went straight to Chan’s cock. He stopped his movements and backed away from Minho, looking at his masterpiece up and down, and crossed his arms waiting for the other to finish his sentence.

Minho was more than a little displeased seeing his lover moving away from him. He glared at him, still out of breath, his pleasure slowly leaving his body. He wasn’t happy and Chan knew it. He dropped on his knees and crawling he reached Chan’s legs. Every step he made sure to look in his partner’s eyes, licking his lips and making them wet and shiny. He knew how much Chan loved his lips. He grabbed his trousers and pulled, trying to get his attention. Chan was vibrating with want and something else that Minho could never pinpoint. He raised his head and saw his partner’s eyes full of desire, pupils dilated and lips tightly closed.

« What do you want, Kitten? » Chan asked, voice rough and deep. Minho shivered and rubbed his cheek on the other’s leg. He whined but didn’t answer. « I said, what do you want? » Chan repeated, this time stricter and glancing at Minho with purpose. Still no answers. He grabbed his lover's shoulders and made him look at him. « Use your words, Love. »

Finally, Minho opened his mouth, but he immediately closed it and he kissed Chan. A long kiss full of passion, he licked Chan’s lips and nibbled them, sucking his lower lip, and letting it go with a loud pop. « You. » 

That was what Chan was waiting for, he took Minho in his arms and let him flop on the sofa. There, hair tousled, lips shiny because of the previous kiss and eyelids half hooded, Minho was the most beautiful creature in the world, and Chan fell in love all over again. He would do everything for him, even stopping stealing and gambling. He kissed him softly, putting all his feelings in it. « I love you. »

« I love you too, » Minho was fast to answer, kissing him again with more strength and passion this time.

« Channie, should we steal a car? » Minho was packing all their important belongings when Chan came back home.

« Look what I found, » he said with a weird voice. If Minho didn’t know Chan better, he would think he was happy, which was impossible because he was happy only while stealing or gambling. But when Chan stepped aside, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

« A boy? »

« Yes! » Chan replied enthusiastically. « Isn’t he the cutest thing ever? » he added, pinching the stranger’s cheek. Chan came back with a boy. Minho didn’t know what to think. « He’s coming with us. » Now, that must be a joke.

« With us? » Minho asked incredulously. « You do know he’s a human being, right? You can’t treat him like a stray cat. »

« Why not? » Chan said, ruffling the boy’s hair. « He’s cute and I did the same with you. When I like something, I just keep it. » He explained without missing a beat. « You can be my stray kids. »

« Your- Chan! We don’t know anything about him. What if he betrays us? What happened to ‘we can only trust each other’? »

« Kitten, you sound jealous now, » Chan mocked him, smirking.

« What if I am? What would you do? »

« Nothing. »

That answer. Minho wasn’t expecting it after all their adventures, after all the years he spent with him, after all the ‘I love you’ they shared. He closed his mouth and lowered his eyes, fixing the white floor. He didn’t like the colour and he wanted wooden floor in their next house, but now he wasn’t sure Chan would grant his wish. He wasn’t sure Chan loved him like he loved his partner.

« It’s settled, » Chan announced, clapping his hands. « Minho be ready, we’re leaving in ten minutes. »


End file.
